User blog:RE fan boy 2012/Zombie Rage Season 1: Outbreak Of The Dead
Issue 1: The Day Before Everything Goes To Hell Juan and Alexa were running to avoid getting late for school, in the way to school they saw a man that seemed to be drunk or sick because he was walking as if he was falling from one side to another, Juan decided to help the man even though Alexa told him not to, that it might be dangerous. Juan sarcastically told Alexa danger was his second name, which Alexa madly responded Cardona was his second name. Juan just kept walking and saw blood coming out of the man´s mouth. When the man turned to him, Juan saw the man was missing an eye and a hand, which made Alexa throw up. The man tried to bite Juan but he kicked down the man and continued to kick the man´s ass but when Juan turns back, the man stood up and tried to bite Juan. Alexa who threw a huge hard brick to the man´s head killing him instantly, the two of them agreed not to talk about that ever again then they put the body in a bag, left him in the trash, and ran to school as if nothing had happened. When they got to school their friends told them about a new infection that was spreading throughout the whole world, Alexa and Juan began making ideas that the crazy man may have been infected with the strange virus. When the students got in the classroom one of the teachers told the students their teacher Mariana had died from some sort of strange virus and not just her, one of the girls of the class had died by a strange infection. This comment saddened the students, Juan who was good friends with this girl ran out of the classroom got in the bathroom and threw up and came back to the classroom. Issue 2: Days gone bye Juan is enjoying the view in the school balcony but he hears a strange sound and he sees a man trying to knock down the fence, some teachers try to scare away the man, but the man grabs the P.E. teacher and bites him in the arm, the teacher dies from blood loss, suddenly the P.E. teacher "wakes up" and bites one of the teachers while the other saves himself, Juan scared runs to his classroom and informs his best friends to leave, trusting Juan they ignore the teachers shouts and leave the classroom one of the teacher informs the school to be evacuated but he gets eaten by the undead, the students scared run away from the classrooms and try to save themselves. Meanwhile Juan and his friends try to make a run for out of the school but suddenly they see themselves surrounded by the undead, Juan sees the stairs that takes to the roof so they run towards them. In the roof several American Black Hawks appear and Alexa tries to call them but in vane Owen being an American he knew soldiers would not help them when they had a important mission so they keep running until one of the undead bites Carter in the shoulder and Juan furiously kills the zombie, after an hour Carter began to transform into a zombie until he falls and resurrects as an zombie. Sad but knowing once bitten there’s no going back Juan grabs his metal bat and hits the zombified Carter in the head killing him instantly, after his death Juan and his friends make their last respects to Carter and leave. Issue 3: Dead Outbreak Juan, Alexa and Owen were making their way back into the school corridors and saw it was full of hungry walkers roaming the place, they didn´t had time to take the walkers down so they killed the ones that were on their way and kept going. After some time the group reunited once again and ran to the second floor were they took refuge and saw that the TV (CNN news) were talking about the zombie virus spreading through out the whole world, the group talked about the possibility of building a radio so they could make a transmission so they ask for rescue, Juan laugh at the idea because they knew they couldn´t waste day light on illusions so he step up and told everyone that that idea was nonsense, that they saw three Black Hawks military helicopters so if the military wanted to rescue them they have just easily could had landed in the school and save them but they didn´t so that met they had to survive on their own and that no one was going to help them get out of this one, soon the group realized that Gabriel was missing and that they better leave before he got into trouble, so the group left the room and headed towards the school parking lot. Issue 4: Separated Juan and his friends are about to evacuate the school, but before escaping they find a group of survivors that where surrounded by some undead so they decide to help them, after having help them the whole group make a plan to escape the school without being eaten by the undead so they arm themselves with bats, an axe, some knifes, a machete and broomsticks to fight the undead, almost everyone with the exception of two students make it to the bus, but after reaching one point Juan and Alexa decide to leave the group to go look for their parents and they tell Owen to look for them later, Alexa and Juan grab some guns from a bunch of dead police officers and leave, after some hours Juan and Alexa arrive to a street were more than 10 walkers were roaming and Juan knew that it wasn´t enough with having 5 guns a two Sniper Rifle and a Shotgun so they decided to make a run for but they got trapped between the walkers until they hear several shots of guns, they look at the top of a building and saw some survivors helping them out so they ran towards the building in which they found many medicine supplies, security, food and guns with them so they decided that they should stay the night to rest. Issue 5: Everything Dies The next morning after the group woke up Juan and the group´s sniper man went to see how thing were doing down the street, they saw there were many more walkers than the last night, so they grabbed their guns and melee weapons and began to defend their refuge, having many weapons wasn´t helping the case because there were tons of walkers outside the building so when the doors broke down 20 walkers easily got in the refuge and killed every last survivor in it with the exception of Juan and Alexa they ended up killing the 20 walkers in just minutes and took the dead survivors guns and supplies and left, when they got save in a car far from the rest of the walkers Alexa began crying and said maybe this was the end of the world as after all, Juan said he´ll protect her till the end, Alexa told Juan she was scared of losing him, he kissed her on the cheek and told her she wouldn´t lose him, Juan tried to start the car engine but it got into fire and Juan and Alexa ran of the car and then seconds later it blew up killing more than 5 walkers, Alexa and Juan kept running without looking back. Issue 6: Help, I´m Alive After Gabriel had escaped the school he found a male wolf who he became very close to and then he saved his parents by sending them to the save zone in the island of Coiba, Gabriel gave them his farewell and ran of, later that day while he was killing zombies he met up with a girl name Karen which was a mess when it came to boys so when Gabriel told her how he got his supplies and guns she couldn´t even believe what she was hearing, she didn´t know boys were so able to fight throughout the zombie apocalypse, so she found his stories very amazing and gained her respect in no time, she was amazed that by the first time she made a male friend, after the two of them walk for some minutes they found a huge Toyota truck in which they could use to sleep and travel so when the night came, they had to sleep in the truck so Karen extremely scared of sleeping so close to a boy but she ended up getting some sleep, Gabriel who couldn´t find sleep heard a sound coming from outside and decided to go to investigate what was making the noise, he found out it was a girl shooting at some walkers which he helped the girl to kill, Gabriel took her to the truck woke Karen up and told her what was happening and that they should better leave before more walkers came, so they left. Issue 7: Things That Never Change Gabriel, Alejandro, Zeke and the girls arrive to a hotel which they could spent the night in they saw that there was still food in good shape like pizza, bread, soda, juice and more so the little group began to eat till they were full and ended spending the night in the hotel, in a table there was a Colt Anaconda which Gabriel took with him, the next day the little group got in there truck and left the place with the food they took, changing to Juan and Alexa they were walking in a street in which they found a truck with a dead guy that had a shotgun and a Magnum Tracker gun with him so Juan took it and ordered Alexa to put it in the bag of guns, they kept walking for a while and heard a rifle shot and saw a guy of their age shooting walkers with rifle, Juan and Alexa decided to help him and found out that it was their friend Francisco, Juan and Alexa finished the rest of the walkers that were down in the street, Francisco took his gun and rifle and left with Juan and Alexa, after walking a while they heard stomps sounds and turned around a saw a heard of walkers heading towards them so they began running as fast as they could and they found a black Humvee and left in it, inside the car they found a magnum model 10 and put it in the bag of guns and left to a place they could rest in, Juan and Alexa told Francisco they were with a group after they escaped the school but they end up being killed by the walkers so they took their guns and supplies and left their save house. Issue 8: The Reunion After Juan, Alexa and Francisco left their refuge they got in their car and drived a while and saw a group of survivors trying to break into a gun store and found out that it was their high school group of survivors so they helped them, when they were inside the group told Juan, Francisco and Alexa how they lost people after escaping their refuge, several minutes later they took all the guns they needed and ran to the truck, but then from no where a walker pushed down Valery and tried to eat her, Juan tried to shoot him in the head but he couldn´t focus very well cause of the walker´s movement, but a beautiful Japanese girl with a Katana cut the walkers head off, even after getting cut of it´s body it was still alive, Yumico stabbed the head in the forehead killing it instantly, and helped Valery to get up, Juan invited her to come with the group and she accepted. When the group arrived at Owen´s building the group saw a barricade but a survivor letted them in but by some reason he left the place. At Owen´s apartment they took their guns and reloaded them, minutes later they heard the door bell and they found out that it was Gabriel and some survivors, so they let them in and accepted them in the group, Francisco, Valery, Carla and Alejandra began to protect the building with their sniper rifles and assault rifles, the group had meal and prepared themselves for a difficult night. Minutes later a walker appeared and tried to bite Carla but got shot with an arrow by someone, Carla sarcasticly said maybe green arrow saved her cause the arrow had a bit of green. Suddenly an 18 year old redneck guy with light brown hair appeared from behind a wall and Edgar aimed at him with his Glock 17, Edgar asked his named. The redneck told him he was Dylan, Dylan Vickson, Edgar, told him to take a hike before he kills him. Juan came in and took the gun of Edgar with a breaking arm technique and told him they don´t kill the living, Dylan was surprised of Juan´s fighting skills, Juan told Dylan to join his the group and they shaked hands and he accepted to stay with the group, while Edgar just look at Juan with furious face. Now Juan knew he had made an enemy in the group. Issue 9: The Night Of The Undead Juan and Owen are watching TV, a camera was filming people shouting to the police to know the truth about the strange virus that have reviving the dead on in the city, a man trespasses the barricade and one of the police officers is force to shoot the man, suddenly the police officer turns the gun to himself and shoots himself, scared Juan and Owen turn of the TV and to go and see how Alexa is doing, Juan notices Alexa crying so he hugs her, suddenly Owen calls Juan but Juan and Alexa were busy having a passionate kiss, after several minutes of kissing they let go of each other and Juan rushes to the balcony, Owen tells Juan they have to leave before the zombies kill them so Juan decided to distract the walkers surrounding the building. Before leaving Juan and Alexa shared a short kiss making obvious that they were now a couple and then he leaves while Alexa is watching worried how Juan leaves in the motorcycle, Juan makes it to the gas station but he gets surrounded by the undead so Juan´s friends decides to go in the Humvee to help him, Juan and his friends leave the city to save themself from the undead. Category:Blog posts